


Delusions of Marriage

by fenellaevangela



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: In Medias Res, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sedoretu, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where traditional sedoretu marriages are considered pretty old fashioned, Matt (with his absentee mother and dead father) has always dreamed of finding a full sedoretu to settle down with someday. He hasn’t quite managed to bring that up with Foggy yet, though. Too bad his other little secret comes out into the open first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Set during s01e10, _Nelson v. Murdock_. This is a snippet from a longer fic I'm probably never going to write but I'm going to keep fiddling with it if I don't post it :-P

“This whole secret life with crimefighting and personal nurses -”

“Wait – nurses . . .?”

“Yeah, that’s right, I met your nurse friend. You got me to call her the first time you came to. She seemed _pretty_ affectionate with you, by the way, so I think I should warn you that once I’m done being angry about the black mask/superpowers thing -”

“They’re not superpowers, Foggy.”

“Oh, _they’re_ superpowers, and don’t interrupt me, I was about to tell you you’ll be lucky if I don’t dump your ass for seeing hot Morning nurses behind my back, asshole!”

Foggy cut himself off, his breathing heavy. He was angry.

“. . . Foggy, it isn’t like that. Claire and I -”

“Oh. Her name’s Claire, is it?

Matt’s brow furrowed. “You said you met her?”

“ _That_ I did,” Foggy said, “and when I did she introduced herself as ‘The Night Nurse’. You got a snappy vigilante name too, Matt? Or is ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’ what you’re going with?”

“I – no, Foggy. We don’t have secret code names, okay? I’m sure Claire was just . . .”

Foggy sighed. “It doesn’t matter right now. I’m still angry about your _secret double life_ fighting crime like an idiot. I’ll get angry about you cheating on me with Super Nurse later.”

“I _wasn’t_ -”

“Really? You wanna do this now? Maybe I can’t hear heartbeats but I can tell when someone cares about a person, Matt. You’re telling me I misread that?”

“The only thing Claire and I do is, she patches me up and tries to convince me to quit -”

“ _Good_.”

“- but if we were . . . to be more to each other . . .”

Foggy’s heartbeat shot up in fear and Matt winced despite himself.

“Foggy, it wouldn’t mean that I don’t still _love you_ , all right? It would just mean, maybe, we found our fourth.”

“Our fourth for what, bridge? I can’t be _lieve_ -”

“No, for a sedoretu, Foggy.”

Foggy sucked in a sharp breath. “I can’t even deal with this right now,” he said. “A sedoretu? Who do you think is our _third_? Do I even know her? Is this part of your secret life, you get beat up by bad guys Monday through Thursday and spend the weekend wife hunting?”

Matt braced himself; this was in no way how he had hoped to broach the topic. Oh well, he thought, time to bite the bullet.

“I was thinking . . . Karen might be interested,” he said. He could hear Foggy’s pulse pick up again.

“I have _no idea_ where you got that idea, but -”

“What, you can read Claire but I can’t read you and Karen?”

That startled Foggy silent for a moment but he quickly came back blustering. “I – that – is beside point! We’re talking about your little _vigilante_ habit right now, okay, not your delusions of marriage.”

Matt groaned, but Foggy kept going.

“And a sedoretu? Really? Who even gets a sedoretu these days except for country bumpkins and, and -”

“Catholics?” Matt offered.

“. . . _Catholics_ ,” Foggy repeated, realization dawning in his voice. “Oh my _god_.”

Matt waited a beat, but there was nothing from Foggy’s end except quickened, panicked breathing.

“Look,” Matt said, “I know we haven’t talked about this -” 

Foggy cut him off. “This . . . is too much for one day. I’m just, I’m gonna go.”

Matt pushed himself up on his elbows. “Wait, can we just -”

“ _No_ ,” Foggy said. “Like, you wanna get _married_? I don’t even _know_ you, man. All this . . .”

Foggy paused, shaking his head resignedly. He didn’t tell Matt that he did; Matt couldn’t tell if it was because he knew now that Matt could sense it or if he just didn’t care.

“We’ll talk later,” Foggy said, and then he really did leave.


End file.
